This invention relates generally to a novel and unique apparatus for transferring potential energy into kinetic energy to do work, for recycling kinetic energy back to potential energy, and more particularly to improvements in the apparatus to transfer work to its surroundings more efficiently with a substantial reduction of fuel consumption and air pollution.
This apparatus is a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 13/449,697 incorporated herein by reference.
There is need for improvements in energy and work transfer apparatus embodying liquid jets, which provide jet impulses for rotary or linear motion, useful for converting torque and linear force into work.